vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Genthru
Summary Genthru (ゲンスルー, Gensurū) is the leader of the now defunct Bomb Devils, alongside members Sub and Bara; he is among the players trying to clear the game Greed Island. He is also known as the Bomber among Greed Island players. Genthru serves as the main antagonist of the Greed Island arc. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A, higher with Countdown Name: Genthru, "The Bomber" Origin: Hunter X Hunter Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Nen User, Greed Island Player Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Nen Manipulation (Conjurer; Genthru is a powerful Nen User being proficient in Conjuration, Emission, Manipulation and Enhancement including all the basic and advanced techniques. Genthru's Ren is quite powerful being able to induce fear into Gon. Biscuit stated he has more aura than a neutral Gon. Genthru can also read the opponents movements through their aura flow), Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant (Effortlessly stomped Gon in a fight), Acrobatics, Subjective Reality and Explosion Manipulation (Genthru's Nen ability allows him to create explosions from his hands. His more lethal ability is Countdown which is a Conjuration, Emission and Manipulation ability. He conjures a bomb after he fulfils certain rules he set), possibly Spatial Manipulation and Law Manipulation (Kurapika stated that it was a forte of Conjurers to create or detach a space and impose laws) Attack Potency: At least Small Building level (Much stronger than Greed Island Arc Gon. Gave him a severe beat-down despite not using his Nen ability and trying not to kill, Genthru could conjure sixty bombs at once which speaks for his Actual Aura Output. Biscuit stated he has a lot of aura to be able to use Little Flower. Even at the end of Greed Island he was still more powerful than Gon and Killua according to Abengane), higher with Countdown (Countdown is ten times more powerful than Little Flower) Speed: Hypersonic (Reacted to a sneak attack from Jispa. Blitzed Gon in their fight) Lifting Strength: Class 50 (He is physically stronger than Killua Zoldyck) Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class (Much stronger than Gon and sent him flying several meters with a single kick.) Durability: At least Small Building level (Able to withstand his own explosions with Gyo. Retained consciousness despite being hit by an attack with 70% aura and using only 10% aura to defend himself from Gon Freecss) Stamina: Immensely High (Should be comparable if not superior to Gon and Killua, who can run kilometres without breaking a sweat. Was able to chase after Tsezguerra and his team for several days without tiring) Range: Standard Melee Range, hundreds of meters with Nen techniques. Standard Equipment: Greed Island Cards on Greed Island. None Notable otherwise. Intelligence: Gifted. Easily the most intelligent of the three Bombers. Genthru is an excellent strategist and tactician, which he demonstrated both in his capabilities as a card collector and as a strategist/tactician when up against Tsezguerra's group. He is also an exceptional fighter and Nen User, capable of effortlessly and repeatedly overpowering Gon in combat during their confrontation, receiving a critical hit only due to his underestimating his opponent. Weaknesses: Underestimates his opponents who are physically weaker and inexperienced, needs to touch opponent to use Little Flower and needs to use Gyo to cover his hands when using explosions, which can give away whether he will use Little Flower or not in a particular instance to those that know of this. He must touch the target and say "Bomber" as a condition to activate Countdown. Genthru must explain his ability Countdown as a condition for activation. Victims can disable Countdown by making physical contact with Genthru and saying the phrase "I caught the bomber." Zetsu involves keeping one's aura exclusively in the body, it makes a Nen User more vulnerable to physical and Nen attacks, because one doesn't have any aura on the outside of one's body to protect oneself. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Nen: Genthru is a quite powerful Nen User being able to use all the basic and advanced techniques. He is also proficient in multiple categories. *'Little Flower (一握りの火薬リトルフラワー A Handful of Gunpowder):' Genthru gives his aura explosive properties, creating small yet deadly detonations in his palms. He employs this ability offensively by grabbing hold of an opponent and triggering the explosion. If used correctly, this move can easily kill a Nen user in one shot. He can only grasp things as large as a basketball. He protects his hands from the explosion with "Kō." Because of this, the resulting explosion is significantly less powerful than Countdown. Aside from combat, Genthru uses this ability as a deterrent to threaten other players or discourage them from trying to touch him. *'Countdown (命の音カウントダウン Sound of Life):' Genthru can attach a bomb to a victim by touching them once and saying the word "bomber". Once this condition has been met, he then needs to explain both of his abilities in full (and in proper sequence) to his victim. The bomb is then conjured and its countdown timer starts at 6000. The timers are linked to his victims' pulses, counting down faster if their heart rates increase. Though Genthru is aConjurer, he has some affinity for both Emission and Manipulation to make this ability possible. Genthru can detonate the bombs at anytime when touching thumbs together with Sub and Bara, with all three saying the word "release". In order to nullify this ability, the victim needs to touch Genthru and say "I caught the bomber". Gallery Genthru_G.I_Design_(2011_Anime).png|Genthru's anime design Nen_1.png|Little Flower Double_little_flower.jpg|Double Little Flower Nen_2.png|Countdown HxH-2011-73-genthru.jpg|Genthru's aura Gon_&_Genthru_final.png|Genthru vs Gon Others Notable Victories: Izuku Midoriya (My Hero Academia) Izuku's Profile (U.A. Beginnings Deku was used. Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Yoshikage Kira (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Yoshikage Kira's Profile (Both were in-character, and distance was 10 meters. Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Hunter X Hunter Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Leaders Category:Explosion Users Category:Sadists Category:Psychopaths Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Energy Users Category:Humans Category:Chi Users Category:Death Users Category:Fear Users Category:Aura Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Psychometry Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Invisibility Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Longevity Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Madness Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 9